Cicatrizes da Alma
by RuivinhaDh
Summary: Ela é normal como qualquer outra pessoa... a diferença, é que ela tem por fora, as mesmas cicatrizes que carregamos por dentro.
1. Diminuindo a Dor

**Cicatrizes da Alma**

_**Capítulo 1: Diminuindo a dor**_

Sangue. Escorria por sua pele pálida e delicada, uma mão estava fechada, assim como os olhos... e na outra, um punhal de 15 cm aproximadamente. Os cabelos ruivos voavam com o vento que batia de leve no rosto da garota. O brilho prata do objeto, lhe parecia único. E ela gostava de tocar com o objeto na sua pele branca, repetidas vezes, apenas para poder ver o intenso brilho vermelho do líquido que escorria lentamente pelo seu braço.

Lágrimas. Desciam, imponentes traçando um caminho por entre as sardas da menina de cabelos vermelhos, estava cansada de tudo o que já sofrera e sofria... seus olhos estavam ardendo, como costumavam ficar depois de horas chorando escondida na solidão da sua cama de dossel. Já não tinha mais muitos amigos, todos se afastaram pensando que a pequena ruivinha, havia se tornado uma pessoa um tanto quanto fria, que já não sorria com tanta felicidade.

Já não era mais a menina que alegrava sua família, aliás... o pai havia morrido na guerra, e a mãe não lhe dava mais tanta atenção, pensando que seus problemas eram coisas de adolescente. Mas, já não eram mais coisas de adolescente, havia extrapolado essa barreira há muito tempo, e isso estava se tornando um caso muito sério. Gina Weasley de 16 anos de idade... seu ex-namorado estava lutando na guerra, e era o foco principal de todo o alvoroço do seu coração. Mas ela estava tentando esquecê-lo, e todo seu esforço estava refletido nas cicatrizes do seu braço.

- Weasley... – Gina deu um pulo e enfiou o punhal dentro da gaveta que ficava ao seu lado. Anne abriu a cortina e, ao ver que Gina já estava acordada sorriu. – Eu pensei que estivesse dormindo... oh Merlin, mas o que é isso? – perguntou ela, puxando o braço da garota.

- Não é nada Anne! – disse ela sorrindo fracamente. – Eu me cortei ontem de noite, quando dei uma passada na cozinha... mas, agora eu estava mexendo na ferida e ela acabou abrindo de volta... – Anne não pareceu acreditar muito, mas acabou aceitando a explicação de Gina.

- Estou indo...! Vim aqui, apenas para acordar você! – deu um aceno e desapareceu, Gina estava sozinha de volta, em pleno Sábado... era sempre a última a se levantar, e Anne sempre a chamava antes de sair. Mesmo que Gina nunca tivesse deixado tão evidente a garota que possuía cortes terríveis nos braços.

Estava entrando no salão, para tomar o seu café da manhã... quando percebeu um grande alvoroço entre as mesas da Grifinória e Sonserina, não reconheceu a fonte de toda a briga, que os professores tentavam a todo custo separar. Escutou vozes gritando algo como: _"Ele não pode ficar aqui... é perigoso!"_

- Mas o que houve? – perguntou para uma garota de olhos verdes que estava ao seu lado.

- Malfoy!

- O quê? – perguntou, derramando a metade do seu suco na mesa.

- Draco Malfoy!!

- Mas o que...

- Ele voltou!! – disse a menina pouco se importando com o espanto de Gina.

- Mas ele não pode...

- Disseram que ele havia passado por um teste psicológico, com alguns bruxos poderosíssimos... e eles alegaram que ele não é um perigo a sociedade bruxa, agora colocaram ele em Hogwarts, pra que ele se torne um bruxo como nós!! – a menina revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse absurdo... e Gina concordava plenamente que isso fosse absurdo. Se Malfoy fosse realmente ficar ali a vida dela seria um total inferno.

- Mas não podem!! – disse ela tentando argumentar mesmo sabendo que isso não funcionaria.

- Disseram que é para o bem da sociedade bruxa... que se Malfoy for tratado como louco, talvez ele se transforme em um! – a menina se levantou sem dar tchau a Gina, que não se importou muito com isso.

Gina deixou que a briga entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina se apaziguasse, e então se levantou indo em direção aos jardins. Continuava atraindo a atenção de muita gente, por sua mudança quase repentina de atitude, usava um moletom preto, para poder esconder os seus braços, mas como o dia não estava tão frio, acabou por chamar mais atenção do que gostaria.

Sentou-se num lugar distante, pouquíssimo visitado, embaixo de uma árvore que a maioria das pessoas considerava amaldiçoada... pois diziam que Slytherin enterrara um segredo ali embaixo, que era impossível ser desenterrado e que Slytherin jogara um feitiço ali para que ninguém se aproximasse... ela não acreditava nessa lenda desde que se tornara o que era. E adorava passar o tempo na parte do jardim que era praticamente deserta. A árvore era magnífica, e o campo em volta dela também, ficava no lado do castelo, e as pessoas praticamente ignoravam sua existência.

- Também gosto daqui! – falou uma voz atrás dela, ela não virou-se para o dono, mas não sabia de quem se tratava. – É tranqüilo... e a lenda é falsa! – pareceu pensar, e por fim sentou-se atrás da pequena Weasley.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou ela ao desconhecido.

- O mesmo que você...

- O que EU faço aqui?

- Tenta se isolar do mundo, e fugir dos seus problemas! – disse aquilo com tanta convicção que assustou a menina.

- Quem lhe disse isso? – perguntou começando a ficar alterada.

- Ninguém... mas acho que dá pra perceber que você não é mais uma adolescente normal, Weasley! – disse ele.

Gina estava começando a se deixar intimidar pelo garoto que estava sentado atrás dela. Não queria virar-se e deparar com alguém que sabia de seu segredo mais íntimo, sem ela ao menos ter falado. Pelo menos ainda não tinha visto seus cortes, o que era um grande avanço.

- Você precisa de ajuda, garota! – disse o menino, logo depois se levantando e saindo. Gina segurou o seu ímpeto de olhar para trás, e ver quem estivera conversando com ela. Estava com vontade de liberar novamente suas lágrimas, mas se segurou ao ver que uma menina de cabelos encaracolados e loiros se aproximava...

- Gina... não fique aqui, sabe que é perigoso... vamos pra lá!

- Eu não quero ir Anne! Me deixa... – disse ela estupidamente. – ... sozinha!!!

- Ta bem, Weasley... só não precisa me tratar assim! – disse Anne, que saiu reclamando.

A coberta lhe chegava até os olhos, estava sem sono, virando de um lado para o outro... lembrando-se do estranho no jardim. Estava com vontade de gritar, estava com vontade de chorar, ou de encontrar o estranho que sabia o que estava sentindo. Tateou no escuro até achar a gaveta, puxou a gaveta e pegou seu punhal que estava dentro dela... mas de repente veio uma voz na sua cabeça: "...você não é mais uma adolescente normal, Weasley!". Largou o punhal, fazendo um estrondo, quando o material tocou na madeira, Gina empurrou rápido a gaveta e se arrumou embaixo das cobertas. Ninguém pareceu escutar... mesmo assim ela tateou novamente, agora a procura da milagrosa poção que ficava ao lado de sua cama, para suas noites de insônia. Ingeriu um gole da poção e deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro.

Mais um dia de vida, e menos um para a sua morte. Era assim que Gina pensava, todos as manhãs... o pensamento mais desgraçado que podia passar em sua mente era qualquer um que ela pudesse imaginar-se morrendo.

- Boa dia Weasley! – disse Anne sentando-se ao lado de Gina, que lhe acenou com a mão direita. – Nossa... tudo bem?

- Não sei por que insiste em perguntar todos os dias isso! – disse Gina, sorrindo falsamente. – Está tudo ótimo!

- Eu lhe pergunto porque há dias em que não estou bem... pensei que isso acontecesse com você também! – Anne se levantou e deu um beijo no rosto de Gina. – Vou me encontrar com o Tom, a gente se fala depois!

Gina terminou o seu café, lentamente... era Domingo, apesar de não ser um grande dia, mas ela poderia passar alguma parte do seu tempo, tentando aprender aquelas poções dificílimas. Se levantou e correu ao dormitório para pegar seu caldeirão e o livro, desceu para a árvore e se encostou no tronco... mas a vontade de estudar não era muito grande, então encostou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

- Weasley... – chamou. Gina deu um pulo e bateu a cabeça no tronco, enquanto massageava a cabeça, virou-se para ver quem a chamava, um loiro alto estava parado na sua frente. Gina o encarou, e virou os olhos.

- Malfoy!!

- Você estava mais simpática ontem Weasley! – disse ele sorrindo desdenhoso e sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Como pode saber? – perguntou ela irônica. – Nós nunca conversamos, e não vai ser hoje que iremos conversar!!!

- Ontem nós conversamos Weasley!

- Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia ridícula... – disse ela levantando para ir embora.

- Você **realmente** não é uma adolescente normal Weasley!!! – disse ele balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Estacou. Virou a cabeça devagar e desceu os olhos até Malfoy, que a encarava sério.

- Era você?

- Sim, era eu...

- Mas, como? – perguntou abismada, se atirando no chão ao lado de Malfoy.

- Weasley... anda tão depressiva que esqueceu o mundo a sua volta? – perguntou ele em tom de desafio.

- Não Malfoy!! E eu não sou depressiva.

- Você é Weasley!! Eu sei que é... conheço seus sintomas, seu jeito... e sei porque você só usa blusa de manga comprida... – estava mais agressivo e puxou o braço de Gina, arrancando o tecido que cobria o braço branco, com cortes profundos e cicatrizes.

- Larga o meu braço! – disse ela, com algumas lágrimas já na bochecha... – Pára!! – disse ela, tentando tirar o braço da mão de Malfoy.

- Não Weasley!! Você não passou quase três meses em cativeiro, sendo testado de todas as formas para verem se você estava louco... você não sabe o que é ser cortado todos os dias sem você querer!! Você não sabe o que é quase morrer de fome, e ser persuadido a contar os seus desejos mais pessoais diante de algumas gotas de poção da verdade, você tem uma vida perfeita, uma família perfeita, uma educação perfeita... e você é perfeita Weasley... só não aceita isso!! – Malfoy tinha levantado e agitava Gina com agressividade, o que fez a menina chorar mais ainda.

- Me larga Malfoy! – implorou ela. – Não me machuca... SEU LOUCO! – disse ela, e depois caiu em um choro profundo, que comoveria o mais covarde dos homens. – Por favor!!

Draco a olhou nos olhos... apesar de tudo o que tinha passado nos últimos meses, desde a humilhação, até os testes que fizeram nele, ele nunca havia tido tristeza parecida com a dessa menina fraca e sem rumo... ele não podia compreender como alguém como ela poderia ser daquela maneira, e olhando mais nos olhos dela, ele pôde ver que a tristeza dela, vinha do coração... e não vinha dos cortes no braço, e nem da humilhação que ela passou... ela estava assim porque seu pai havia morrido, e porque o maldito Potter poderia morrer também... ela estava assim, porque se sentia sem chão... porque no momento sua família não estava sendo perfeita, porque sua vida não estava perfeita... e porque ela pensava não ter perfeição alguma nela. Draco estava segurando Gina pelos braços, e de ímpeto abraçou a garota afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Me desculpe... me desculpe! – disse ele baixinho. – Eu não devia ter gritado... eu sou um estúpido!!! – e então, depois de todos aqueles meses em cativeiro, Draco Malfoy finalmente se permitiu chorar.

* * *

**N/A: **Oii pessoas!  
Aqui eu, começando fic nova... espero que vcs curtam, e pleeeaseee... façam uma autora feliz! Review-me '

Beijus  
Desih.


	2. Penas e Sangue

**Capítulo dois: **

_Penas e sangue_

Gina pulou da cama naquele dia. O sol ainda se levantava, estavam no fim do ano, e ela sabia que se Harry, Rony e Hermione retornassem ainda nesse ano, eles teriam de cursar o próximo com ela. Assim como Draco Malfoy teria de fazer... hoje era seu dia predileto, havia passado alguns dias depois do acontecido no jardim, desde então Gina não descera até a "sua" árvore. Era sexta-feira, e hoje receberia a carta de Harry, ele sempre lhe mandava cartas na sexta-feira, mas nunca revelava o que fariam, pois a carta poderia ser interditada... se comunicava com ela, como se ela fosse sua amiga, e não sua ex-namorada.

Havia passado da hora do almoço, e as cartas de Harry sempre chegavam antes do almoço. Ela estava preocupada, e isso estava estampado em seu rosto, tinha as feições cansadas e olheiras profundas, não havia dormido nada durante a noite, decidiu ir até o jardim... Quando chegou viu que Malfoy estava sentado embaixo da sua árvore. Se aproximou, lenta e cautelosamente, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Boa tarde... – disse ele, com a cabeça ainda voltada para frente, ele sabia que era Gina que estava sentada ao seu lado, reconheceria aquele perfume a milhas de distância.

- Só se for pra você! – disse ela como um desabafo.

- O maldito Potter ainda não lhe mandou a carta de hoje? – perguntou ele virando-se para ela agora, na sua voz estava entoado que ele não gostava da idéia de que Harry enviasse cartas a Gina.

- Como você sabe disso? – perguntou ela, nem tão preocupada assim. Nada de Malfoy iria lhe surpreender a partir de agora.

- Ouvi os professores comentarem que você não estava muito bem, e que parecia que o Potter não tinha enviado sua carta...– como se fosse um sinal para Malfoy calar a boca, uma coruja voou por cima de Gina, e uma carta caiu em cima da cabeça da menina.

- Sim, ele me enviou a carta de hoje! – disse ela abrindo o sorriso mais sincero que Malfoy havia conhecido até agora.

_Gina..._

_Não posso lhe explicar agora, mas fique longe de qualquer pessoa que você não Conheça suficientemente bem! _

_Harry."_

- Isso ta mais pra um bilhete... – comentou Malfoy, lendo por cima do ombro de Gina. – Vai se afastar de mim, Ginevra? – perguntou ele inocentemente.

- Talvez! – disse ela, agora com a expressão do rosto um pouco sombria. Harry sempre lhe mandava cartas gigantescas, ele poderia estar em perigo.

- Hei Ginevra... não fique assim ... – disse sentindo-se meio culpado por ter feito aquele comentário.

- Eu não estou... "assim", eu estou... preocupada com o meu Harry!!

- SEU Harry? – perguntou ele, assustado com a afirmação.

- Sim! Quando ele estiver de volta, nós vamos reatar o namoro...

- Como você tem tanta certe... – não conseguiu completar sua pergunta, um grito vindo de dentro do castelo, chamou a atenção dos dois. Gina se levantou, mas Malfoy segurou o seu braço. – Espera Weasley!

- Por que? Eu ouvi um grito... e... – Malfoy tampou a boca da menina e a derrubou ao seu lado, puxando ela, pra que ficassem atrás do grosso tronco da árvore. Eles olharam por trás e havia algumas pessoas de preto descendo até o lago, um deles foi até uma garota que olhava para a Lula e parecia não ter percebido a bagunça, e puxou-a pelos cabelos, arrastando-a aos gritos até o castelo. – O que é isso?

- Não faço a mínima idéia... mas não quero ir lá... não quero morrer! – aquele morrer assustou a menina, que observou o braço de Malfoy e sua expressão de dor... – Aqui estava a marca negra... – disse ele, apontando para um ponto onde havia uma cicatriz, mas nada de marca negra. – Conseguiram tirá-la de mim, mas... ela dói quando o lorde está por perto, sei porque quando eu estava aprisionado, foram atacados, e o lorde estava lá!!

- Malfoy... você está querendo dizer que isso é um ataque?

- Entendi o que o seu Harry quis dizer na carta! – disse ele, dando ênfase ao "seu".

Ouviram mais gritos de dentro do salão, e Gina involuntariamente se aproximou de Malfoy, seus olhos transbordavam água, mas ela não queria chorar naquele momento, ouviram um feitiço sendo atirado, e o portão da escola fora escancarado... na frente vinham Harry, Rony e Hermione, atrás, a Ordem da Fênix, e mais atrás... todos os aurores possíveis e imagináveis que trabalhavam no ministério da magia.

Gina abriu a boca para soltar um grito, mas Draco tampou a boca dela com uma mão, e puxou-a para mais perto com a outra.

- Fique aqui comigo... deixe-o, você pode se machucar! – havia um tom de preocupação na voz dele, mas Gina não queria ficar ali.

- Eu preciso ir, por favor... me solta!

- Não Weasley... eu também faço parte da Ordem da Fênix agora... depois dos testes, eles viram que eu era um aliado forte, eu vou pra lá ajuda-los, mas por favor... fique aqui... fique aqui!!! – ela ficou surpresa com a descoberta, Draco se levantou e enquanto os aurores se encaminhavam para dentro do castelo, ele entrou atrás deles... depois disso Gina viu cabelos platinados sumirem... e sentiu seu coração congelar, quando alguém tampou sua boca e murmurou em seu ouvido:

- Quietinha pequena cadela de cabelos vermelhos... – ao ouvir a palavra cadela, seguiu seu instinto e deu uma cotovelada para trás, o homem caiu no chão gritando algo como: "VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESCAPAR SUA GAROTA IMBECIL...", mas as pernas de Gina haviam levado-a para dentro do castelo... mas se arrependeu totalmente ao chegar lá.

Edwiges, a coruja de Harry sobrevoou o local e desceu até Gina... estava machucada, e suas penas estavam caindo, a coruja olhou para Gina pedindo ajuda, mas a garota estava no meio de uma confusão... aurores e comensais lutavam por suas vidas, e mais distante viu Draco e Harry dentro do salão principal juntos, frente-a-frente, com o mais temível dos homens. Gina ainda estava no saguão, e teria de enfrentar um caminho árduo até chegar aos dois.

Ela tirou a varinha instintivamente, a pessoa por quem Gina sofria, e a pessoa que lhe alegrava estavam em frente a pior pessoa do mundo. Ela foi esbarrando em todo mundo, e por um milagre nenhum feitiço atingira-a, estava se aproximando dos dois, quando o mesmo odioso comensal apareceu na sua frente. Gina o olhou com raiva e fúria, e seus olhos castanhos brilharam intensamente, e depois avermelharam-se. Gina apontou a varinha para o homem e gritou com a voz retumbante:

- Estupore!! – o homem voou e bateu na parede do saguão, escorregou até o chão, e um fio de sangue escorreu por seus lábios. Morto. Gina o matara sem medir suas forças. Seus olhos continuavam vermelhos da cor do sangue, e Gina sentia muito ódio, estava sentindo o poder correr no seu sangue...

- Gina! – gritou um ruivo em meio a multidão de pessoas, que estava dentro do salão principal. Gina correu para dentro, olhou para trás, e viu comensais e aurores caídos no chão... e os poucos aurores que estavam em pé, correndo atrás dela para o salão. – Fique longe, não entre! – disse ele.

- NÃO! – gritou ela veemente, teria de ficar ao lado deles, senão poderia sofrer um colapso nervoso, de tanto tempo que ficara longe de Harry.

Um homem entrou em sua frente, e Gina que estava com a varinha a postos, preparou-a para atirar, mas ao ver cabelos platinados, vacilou por um instante, mas era Lúcio... e Gina sentia um ódio mortal pelo homem que matara seu pai.

- Olá docinho! – disse ele. – Podemos conversar? – sem esperar resposta, ele puxou Gina pelo braço e atirou-a dentro de uma sala, logo depois trancando-a. – Claro que podemos...

A sala estava escura, mas Gina lançou um feitiço e as lamparinas se acenderam...

- Estive esperando por você Malfoy! – sibilou ela como uma cobra.

- E eu por você Weasley menor! – disse ele entre sorrisos. – Foi divertido matar o mais velho... agora quero sentir o sangue do mais novo entre os meus lábios.. – mas uma vez o brilho nos olhos de Gina.

Ela empunhou a varinha, e em segundos, sem a pronúncia de qualquer palavra, um fiapo de feitiço saiu de sua varinha, Malfoy riu... e continuou falando.

- Sabe... seus fiapos não tem graça Weasley! – talvez para que aquele loiro idiota, engolisse suas palavras, aquela coisinha pequena, entrou em sua boca... era o início de uma cena fascinante na opinião de Gina.

- O que fez comigo sua pirralha? – perguntou Lúcio pausadamente com a voz um pouco mais grossa do que o normal.

- Pra falar a verdade... eu não sei muito bem! – o riso que Gina deu depois, se dividiu entre sarcasmo e maldade.

Lúcio começou a tossir, sentia como se uma bola quisesse sair por sua garganta, depois acabou por cuspir uma bola de sangue, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, MALDITA? – Gina ria, com gosto... sentia-se bem, sentia-se cruel, sentia-se vingativa.

- Ohh, tadinho de você... sabia que é ótimo quando vemos as pessoas que odiamos sofrerem? – riu com sarcasmo. – Pimenta nos olhos dos outros, é refresco, não é mesmo? Querido...

Lúcio passava mal, sentou-se no chão, sentindo a garganta pulsar... estava com tontura, e sede... murmurava palavras desconexas e suava..

- Água... – repetia ele diversas vezes. Gina sorriu e conjurou um copo de água... quente.

- Tome querido! – ele sem escolha aceitou, e ingeriu o conteúdo fervente, depois tossiu e liberou uma bola de sangue, com pus... estava piorando, estava amarelo e seus olhos estavam saltados, aquele líquido escorria lentamente por sua garganta e queimava tudo o que via pela frente, Malfoy estava sem forças, quando alguém bombardeou a porta, e entrou correndo.

- Gina! – gritou a pessoa. Um moreno de olhos extremamente verdes e interessantes. Correu ao encontro da menina ruiva que caiu inconsciente no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Nhaaai que dóóó do Mr. Lucius MALfoy! ¬¬''  
xDD... sorry a Gina tá pouquinho ruim nesse cap, mas acho q vcs entendem no prox...

Beijo master especial pra Mki! ''''''  
;  
Desih


	3. Paredes Nuas e Brancas

**Capítulo três**

_Paredes nuas e brancas..._

Olhos abertos. Fechados. Onde estavam seus olhos? Eles estavam abertos, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar era um lugar branco e fechado, estava deitada em uma cama com lençóis brancos, e aquele lugar estava lhe doendo os olhos. Já não sabia se sonhava, ou se aquele era mais um de seus devaneios, que acabava com mais uma cicatriz...

Sentiu-se extremamente bem, não sabia o motivo, mas teve o ímpeto de levantar, quando viu que grossas tiras de couro prendiam seu braço a cama. Ela gritou, mas apenas a boca se moveu, não conseguia emitir nenhum som, o desespero da garota de 16 anos e cabelos ruivos era evidente. Seu rosto, mais pálido do que o normal... ela também havia emagrecido alguns quilos, mas isso não importava... ela PRECISAVA sair daquele lugar.

Conseguiu emitir alguns grunhidos, e puxava com violência os pulsos sem sucesso algum. Uma pessoa de branco entrou no lugar, mas que diabos era tudo aquilo branco??

- Ei! – gritou com alguma dificuldade.

A pessoa voltou-se para ela, e sorriu-lhe.

- Weasley! Acordada... rápido, Weasley acordada! – gritava sem parar na porta, o que estava provocando dor de cabeça em Gina.

- Ei... por favor, estou com dor de cabeça, sua idiota! – disse ela, mais uma vez seus olhos tomavam uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- Me desculpe senhorita Weasley... não foi minha intenção! – disse ela assustada com a menina. Uma outra pessoa entrou na sala, mas essa não estava de branco, era Harry e ela podia perceber a expressão anuviada de seu rosto.

- Harry! – gritou ela, puxando os pulsos mais uma vez. – O que houve? Onde eu estou? Me tira daqui!! – disse ela com a voz chorosa. Um corte recente na altura de seu pulso começou a abrir, e sangue começou a pingar. Harry sem responder as suas perguntas, só pegou um pano branco que estava em uma mesinha ao lado da cama de Gina, e começou a secar o sangue de seu pulso. – Harry James Potter... fala comigo!! – disse ela em desespero... – Por favor! – acrescentou o, por favor, tão baixo e tão triste, que fez o garoto levantar os olhos já marejados e abraçá-la com força.

Gina não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, ele murmurava palavras como "ontem", "Lúcio" e "bolha de ar", mas Gina não se lembrava de nada de anormal ontem, muito pelo contrário... alguns cortes pela manhã, uma volta pelo jardim a tarde, mais uns cortes a noite, e ela indo dormir.

- Harry... por favor, me explica o que está acontecendo! – suplicou ela, o garoto já mais calmo, sentou-se na cadeira.

- Gi... em primeiro lugar, por favor... não fica nervosa!! – pediu ele.

- O que? – perguntou ela já um pouco brava. – Eu já estou nervosa Harry!

- Se acalma...

- Ta... tudo bem, eu tento! – os olhos que continuavam vermelhos, voltaram ao castanho escuro, e Harry ficou mais calmo.

- Bem, me diz uma coisa... você faria alguém que você odeia muito... sofrer além do que é admissível em sua sã consciência?? – perguntou ele, com os olhos grandes, talvez de medo... ou talvez de saudades pensou Gina.

- Bem... acredito que não!!! Mas, por que a pergunta?

Ela não se lembrava. Harry emudeceu... como ela poderia não se lembrar?!

- Porque... – Harry olhou para Gina e abaixou a cabeça, não sabia se contava, ou se deixava ela se lembrar. – Porque eu fiz algo terrível para meu pior inimigo... não me arrependo, mas eu acho que estava um pouco fora de mim!!

- Harry... por que você está aqui? Por que não está na guerra? – só agora havia se dado conta, de que Harry Potter estava ao seu lado.

- Ontem Gina... a batalha acabou!!! – disse ele liberando mais duas ou três lágrimas.

Agora entendia, ou pensava que entendia... Harry estava daquele jeito porque ontem havia ganho de Voldemort, senão estaria morto. Ela entendia os "ontens", e os "Lúcios", mas não entendia as "bolhas de ar"...

- Você ganhou? – os olhos da menina brilhavam como o de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce novo.

- Sim Gi... durante o tempo que passei fora, achei todas as horcruxes, e... ontem Voldemort resolveu atacar um lugar que eu gosto muito... e eu me enraiveci, e acabei vencendo a guerra... não foi fácil, e Malfoy está aqui... quer dizer, no St. Mungus ferido gravemente, mas eu não me feri... Na verdade... Draco Malfoy fez a maior parte do trabalho, quando soube que Voldemort era um mortal, e eu só acabei com ele quando ele estava fraco!!! – disse Harry.

Os olhos de Gina transpareciam uma calma e uma alegria que Harry gostaria de soltá-la daquela cama, no instante em que ela liberou-lhe um sorriso.

- Eu estou sem palavras! – foi a única coisa que disse.

Harry se levantou e foi até a porta, bateu em Gina o desespero novamente... e ela olhou invocada para as tiras, mas... que tiras? Ela tinha certeza de que havia tiras prendendo seus pulsos, inclusive as marcas roxas no seu pulso eram completamente visíveis... Gina puxou os pulsos e começou a massageá-los.

- Gina... o que você fez? – perguntou Harry.

- Nada... – disse simplesmente. Harry entendendo o que ela havia feito, deu de ombros e chamou uma das pessoas de branco.

Gina ouviu-os murmurar coisas baixinho, e então a mulher se aproximou de Gina e lhe falou com a voz mais calma e suave que Gina já havia escutado.

- Srta. Weasley?! – chamou ela calmamente.

- Sim! – disse Gina um pouco entorpecida pela voz, ou talvez pela injeção que a mulher lhe aplicava na veia... injeção, de onde surgira a injeção? Ela não conseguia entender, tentando apenas movimentar um dos músculos... com total fracasso, deixou que seus olhos se fechassem novamente, e então sentiu seus músculos se soltarem, e não viu, nem ouviu mais nada.

- Gina? – a voz era conhecida, era Harry de novo... ah, como tinha saudades daquela voz, sussurrando em seu ouvido palavras de amor. – Gina... Gi... acorda!! – disse ele com a voz mais calma e mais doce do que na conversa anterior.

Abriu os olhos aos poucos, e reconheceu a enfermaria da escola, levantou de súbito e abraçou Harry com todo o carinho e amor que sentia naquele momento. Sabia que aquilo que achava que tinha sonhado, era real... e que ela tinha passado por aquela situação de verdade.

- St. Mungus? – perguntou ela, e Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Por que?

- Você vai se lembrar! – disse ele calmo e abraçou ela de novo, sentindo o cheiro de rosas que só Gina tinha.

- Mas eu quero saber... – Harry calou-a, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios dela, e depois beijando-lhe o rosto. – Gina...

- Sim? – perguntou ela, suspirando pela proximidade do rapaz.

- Precisamos conversar depois!! – disse ele, beijando mais uma vez o rosto dela, e saindo da enfermaria. Gina deixou sua cabeça tombar para trás, e olhou para a cama que estava em sua frente, Malfoy estava deitado, mas tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão angelical no rosto.

Gina queria se levantar, Madame Pomfrey não estava na enfermaria, e Gina seguiu sua vontade... se levantou, sentindo o chão gelado aos seus pés. Andou devagar até a cama na sua frente, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy, pegando uma de suas mãos.

- Obrigada... – sussurrou ela. – Por ter ajudado o Harry a salvar o mundo bruxo... – estava com a cabeça baixa, e nem notou olhos azuis se abrindo. – Obrigada... por ter notado a minha tristeza, e a minha agonia, quando ninguém mais notou!!! – ela deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e caírem na mão do rapaz.

- Não tem do que... – disse ele, levantando o rosto dela, com a mão que estava desocupada. – Obrigado por ter feito o que eu queria ter feito há muito tempo!! – disse ele, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos castanhos. Gina não entendeu, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Draco se sentou na cama, estava aparentemente mais forte do que Gina. Ele percebeu isso, e então olhou-a com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Srta. Weasley! – disse ele bravo. – Está na hora de ir para cama! – ele levantou tão rápido que Gina não teve tempo de contestar, pegou a ruivinha no colo, e atravessou o piso frio até a cama de Gina, colocando-a deitada.

- Sr. Malfoy! – disse ela, fingindo estar brava. – Eu não te dei autorização para tal!! – sorriu docemente. – Estou morta de sono... sabe quando serei liberada?

- Não faço a mínima idéia Srta. Weasley, eu acordei hoje também! – riram juntos.

- É melhor ir se deitar Malfoy... não está bom também! – disse ela. – Você sabe o que aconteceu pra eu estar aqui?

- Você não se lembra? – perguntou meio incrédulo. – Você fez a coisa mais extraordinária do mundo, e não se lembra?

- Sr. Malfoy! – chamou a Madame Pomfrey que acabava de entrar no aposento. – Se importaria de deixar a Srta. Weasley em paz, pelo menos uma vez na vida dela? Pobrezinha... não sabe o que está sofrendo Sr. Malfoy, vamos... vá deitar-se! – disse ela, enxotando o garoto, e fazendo-o se deitar.

- Ah, Madame Pomfrey, eu não quero deitar! – disse ele contrariado.

- Nem sempre querer é poder... vamos Sr. Malfoy! Se arrume embaixo desses lençóis... não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!!! – Madame Pomfrey saiu reclamando de como era difícil lidar com alunos, e se fechou em sua salinha. Draco voltou o olhar para Gina, que ria. – Do que você ta rindo? – perguntou ele, fechando a cara.

- De como você é invocado!! – Draco não respondeu, resmungou alguma coisa que ela mal ouviu e virou-se preparando-se para dormir. Já passava das seis da tarde, e era uma péssima hora para os dois terem acordado. – Bem... boa noite pra você também! – disse ela provocativa.

- Weasley! – chamou ele.

- O que é?

- Sonhe comigo!! – como previa, a ruivinha olhou-o com um ódio assustador, e virou-se também. O silêncio prevaleceu e logo os dois estavam no fundo de seu consciente, sonhando com coisas que pensavam só serem possíveis em sonhos.

No outro dia, Gina havia recebido alta... Draco ficaria mais um dia em observação, e seria liberado no outro dia pela manhã.

A ruivinha andava feliz pelos corredores, iria para a torre da Grifinória, veria Harry, e então poderiam conversar. Ah, como sentia-se livre. As pessoas passavam, e quase não reconheciam a menina, percebiam agora como ela andara abatida, mas achavam que era só por causa de Harry.

Percorrera um grande caminho sem perceber, e já estava no buraco do retrato, quando o retrato girou e de dentro dele saiu um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que estava compenetrado em um livro e nem viu Gina... passou direto por ela, mas foi parado bruscamente pelo cheiro de rosas que invadiu suas narinas.

- Gina? – ele girou nos calcanhares e encarou a ruiva que o olhava séria. – Você saiu da enfermaria!! – disse ele, abraçando-a.

- Sim eu saí Harry... – fria, estava fria com ele. Mas, o que ele tinha feito?

- Gin? O que eu fiz?? – soltou a garota que o encarava um tanto quanto alterada.

- Nada Potter... é esse o problema... você não fez NADA! – disse ela, se afastando dele.

- Gina... o que houve?? – ele pegou-a pelos ombros e chacoalhou a garota.

- Eu estava com saudades Harry! – disse ela abraçando-o. O garoto sem entender muito, apenas abraçou-a também.

- Eu também estava Gin!! – acariciou as costas da menina, e depois soltou-a, puxando ela pelo pulso... – Preciso conversar com você!! – disse ele, e sem esperar resposta levou a garota até os jardins.

- E então? – perguntou ela ansiosa. Esperara desde o final do ano passado, para que Harry voltasse, e pudessem conversar livremente.

- Ah Gina... como eu esperei todas as noites naquela maldita guerra, voltar pra junto de você!! – os olhos da garota se encheram de água, que ela não deixou cair. – Sabe... desde que eu abandonei você aqui, para ir atrás do Voldemort, eu não me sentia nada bem!! Parecia que eu tinha abandonado uma parte de mim... me perdoa Gina... volta pra mim!! – pediu ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanhos da garota.

- Ah Harry! – ela não conseguia falar nada, abraçou o garoto mais uma vez. – Eu estava esperando você voltar... é claro que eu te perdôo!! E eu volto pra você senhor Potter... porque eu nunca deixei de ser sua!! – ele levantou o rosto da garota e então beijou-lhe os lábios.

Ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, mas a cabeça de Gina estava longe, ela estava pensando no porque de ela não lembrar-se da noite anterior... ela precisava lembrar. Deixou o pensamento de lado, quando Harry propôs que voltassem para a torre da Grifinória. A garota acompanhou-o.

E até a hora de colocar sua cabeça no travesseiro, não esqueceu que precisava lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido.

* * *

**N/A:  
**Nossa gente, eu não tenho realmente palavras pra descrever o quão feliz eu tô...  
Geralmente minhas fics não fazem sucesso... e eu geralmente demoro pra postar novos capítulos, mas essa aqui tá me empolgando tanto, que eu fico até meio zonza com tudo o que tá acontecendo!  
Quero agradecer a cada uma de vocês pelos comentários honrosos... ''

Vou ler suas fics tbem taaah?! hahaha...  
**Sophia D.:** Oras, era justamente essa a minha idéia... encher os seus olhos de lágrimas!!! CHOOOREE! Faz muito bem pra alma!  
**Stra Malfoy:** Então tá postadooooo!!! '  
**Biazinha Malfoy:** Hahahaha, o Draco é frio feito pedra... mas dá pra chorar às vezes né? E o Lucius mereceu (6)... apesar de ter fics em que eu gosto dele! XD  
**Thammy Malfoy:** Ahhhn, naum vou te dar spoilers apesar de estar looouca pra dar... ', mas a Gina e o Draco fazem mto bem um ao outro naum acha??  
**Miaka-ELA:** Ameeeeei suas reviews! Eu tbm acabo lendo fanfics e nem comentando... mas é pq eu sou MTO preguiçooosa auhauaua!... Fiquei felicíssima em saber que já tenho uma fã!!!!!!!! Sabe neh?! A vida de autor naum é mto fácil ultimamente... IUAHSUhauis! Então, continue com suas conclusões que no decorrer da fanfic saberá se estão corretas, okei? ;  
**Vives Drecco:** Leia... a hora que sentir vontade!!! Ela naum vai sair correndo aiuhauhauhauiahuia... '. Me senti honrada... acho que vou tentar escrever mais vezes uma sinopse como essa... hahaha!

Gnte, estou maravilhaaada... nunca nunca fiz tanto sucesso em tão pouco tempo!  
Vou tentar manter a fic atualizada sempre. Mas o fanfiction não gosta de mim! òÓ! xD

Aahh, se me permitirem o comentário... qtas garotas Malfoy não??! aiuhaiuhauiahuiahuia!

Beijos!  
Continuem acompanhando...  
Desih


	4. Rosas

**Capítulo quatro**

_Rosas_

Esticou o corpo todo, se espreguiçando. Abriu os olhos, e sentiu o calor do sol que invadia o quarto, e o banhava em uma luz reluzente, que para ela naquele dia estava mais linda do que nunca.

Abriu as cortinas em volta da cama de dossel, e se levantou preguiçosamente, não tinha a mínima idéia de que dia fosse, mas para Anne não acorda-la, só poderia ser final de semana. O quarto estava vazio e ela aproveitou para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto.

Voltando ao quarto, fez um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando um fio de sua franja escapar. Vestiu uma roupa normal, jeans e uma blusinha básica branca, depois jogou por cima o típico moletom preto, para esconder as cicatrizes.

Desceu as escadas, e viu algumas meninas sentadas nas poltronas e mais longe quem ela queria: Harry estava olhando, concentrado para o fogo, e Gina aproveitou a distração dele, e foi até lá, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

- Gina! – disse assustado.

- Oi Harry! – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – pediu ele, dando um sorriso sem graça.

- Todas Harry! – disse ela, sorrindo-lhe em resposta.

- Se importaria se alguém passasse o Sábado junto com a gente? – perguntou ele, um pouco tímido.

- Não... quem?

- Ah, é uma aluna nova... – ele parou abruptamente, e virou o rosto para a escada do dormitório feminino, de onde uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e enrolados nas pontas descia... ela levantou os olhos azuis para os dois e sorriu.

- Harry! – disse ela se aproximando do casal.

- Ah... Alícia! – disse ele levantando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e um olhar perdido nos olhos claros da garota. – Bom dia!

- Você é veela? – a voz cortante de Gina chegou aos ouvidos de Harry, quebrando aquele contato visual. A ruiva se levantou e parou ao lado do namorado.

- Não! Não sou veela... e nem tenho sangue!! – disse ela mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos, em um sorriso, para Gina, que se limitou em revirar os olhos castanhos.

- Ela veio de Beauxbatons Gina!! Lutou na guerra ao meu lado! – disse Harry.

- Ah, claro! É ela a aluna nova? – perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas, com uma expressão no rosto que lembrava muito "Draco Malfoy".

- Sim... ela vai passar o Sábado com a gente!! – disse sorrindo. – Ah... Alícia! – disse ele, a loira virou-se para encará-lo. – Lembrei que gostava de rosas... tenho um quadro que comprei uns dias atrás, se você quiser... bem, eu posso dá-lo pra você!! – disse ele, não podendo esconder o largo sorriso de satisfação.

- Oh Harry, é muita gentileza da sua parte!! Eu adoraria... mas, eu não gosto de rosas! – disse ela, um pouco encabulada.

- Não... não mesmo! – disse a voz de Gina, novamente cortando o fio da estranha ligação que havia entre os dois. – Saiba Potter... que é patético... caindo de amores por ela, e ainda por não se lembrar que rosas, são as **minhas** flores preferidas! Obrigada pela grande consideração! – disse ela, em um tom baixo, mas mortífero, deixando as duas bolas que eram seus olhos em chamas, e completamente vermelhos. Harry se afastou um pouco. – Não quero mais nada com alguém como você...

Atravessou o buraco do retrato, correndo para os jardins... sentou-se ao pé da sua árvore preferida, e começou a revirar os bolsos a procura de um objeto metálico. Acabou por encontrar a varinha, levantou-a e apontou pro castelo.

- Accio...

- Não! – disse alguém arrancando a varinha da mão dela.

- Mas que diabos... – disse ela levantando-se nervosa, e se deparando com olhos tempestuosos.

- Mais uma não Weasley!! Já há marcas demais no seu braço!

- Malfoy, me devolve essa droga de varinha, a vida é minha... eu faço o que eu quiser!!!

- Até onde eu possa impedir...

- Você não tem que me impedir!!

- Tenho o direito de interferir...

- Não tem!!!

- Tenho sim, Weasley... a partir do momento que eu me importo com você!!!

Um silêncio assustador invadiu os jardins, e som nenhum era ouvido, exceto a respiração descompassada dos dois adolescentes que se encaravam, o vento brincava com os cabelos ruivos da menina, enquanto o coração de Draco dava pulos.

- O que disse? – perguntou a ruiva quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu disse... eu disse... – ele gaguejou, o rosto calmo de repente se encheu de fúria. E Gina se assustou com a mudança repentina. – Eu disse pra você fazer o que quiser da **droga** da sua vida!!! – disse apontando pro castelo e proferindo. – Accio punhal! – demorou poucos segundos para um punhal com o cabo prateado cravado de diamantes parar na mão de Draco.

- Esse não é o meu punhal! – disse ela.

- Não! É o meu... – disse ele entregando a varinha e o punhal a Gina. – Meu presente para você!! – sem esperar resposta, virou as costas e andou em direção do castelo.

A ruiva deixou-se cair no chão, mas não deixou aquele punhal entrar em atrito com a sua pele. Ele era especial demais para uma coisa fútil como: Harry Potter.

A cabeça doía levemente na moleira, sentia os olhos molhados, e ardendo de leve, abriu os olhos lentamente... encarou um céu azul, que ofuscou a vista por alguns segundos. O vento batia no rosto de leve, como um sopro refrescante, não sabia onde estava, mas sentia a grama entre os dedos, pousados no chão. Levantou-se delicadamente, e um vento forte levantou o vestido branco que cobria o seu corpo, ela olhou assustada, e pôde ver uma grande pradaria. Abriu um belo sorriso, e sentiu os pés descalços se moverem com certa dificuldade. Estava completamente sozinha naquele lugar maravilhoso.

O sol era gostoso, e o vento refrescante, as sensações indescritíveis... mas, como fora parar num lugar como aquele?! Não importava, nada realmente importava. E então ela desatou a correr, sentindo seus pés se desprenderem da terra, e o ar infantil da garota era extremamente lindo, os cabelos ruivos flutuavam ao vento, e as bochechas rosadas tinham um toque realmente especial naquela pele pálida. Os braços estavam limpos e sem marcas... mas ela, começou a sentir que estava caindo. Foi derrubada no chão por uma força estranha, e fechou os olhos novamente, precisava abri-los...

- Recaída? Saia daqui já senhor Malfoy! – vozes confusas. – Não... não quero saber o que aconteceu senhor Malfoy... já disse pra sair!!!!

Finalmente abriu os olhos... onde estava a pradaria, e o vestido branco? A dor na moleira e os olhos ardentes permaneciam... mas, onde estava todo o resto das coisas magníficas que havia sentido, olhava só um teto branco e um rosto assustado a sua frente.

- Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou ela um pouco confusa.

- Senhorita Weasley! – disse ela parecendo se aliviar um pouco. – Teve um desmaio nos jardins, Malfoy a trouxe pra cá... está melhor?

- Sim, eu estou bem!! – disse ela, se sentando na cama. – Eu posso... bem, eu posso ir?

- Deixe-me apenas... apenas!

- Não... eu estou bem, não foi nada!!

- Ora Senhorita... a curandeira aqui sou eu!! – disse ela, se revoltando contra a paciente.

- Mas, eu sei do meu estado Madame Pomfrey, não há motivo para preocupação! Sei o que tenho... – disse se levantando, e abandonando a enfermaria.

Mentira! Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas não passaria mais nenhum dia naquela enfermaria... correu para o dormitório, passou como um pomo pelo salão comunal, e fechou-se nas cortinas de dossel. Precisava descansar, era o que precisava. Sem notar, que ao lado de sua cama... havia um bilhete e uma rosa. O bilhete dizia:

"_O importante, é que eu sei que rosas são suas flores prediletas."_

* * *

**N/A:** Nháá, finalmeeeente eu postei novo cap... X  
Mas sorry gnte... eu nem lembrava que tinha que atualizar a fic, e só peguei pra escrever o cap 7 hoje! oO

Haha...  
Obrigada pelas reviews... me senti mtoo lisonjeada, nussa vcs num imaginam o kto!!  
E esse é o cap que eu mais ODEIO!!

Beijos  
Desih


	5. A Torre Dourada!

**Capítulo cinco:**

_A Torre Dourada!_

Qual seria exatamente o significado daquele bilhete? Gina Weasley sentada na beirada da sua cama, segurando o pergaminho amarelado entre os dedos finos e brancos pensava sem entender... quem diabos havia escrito aquele bilhete sem sentido? E por que ele estava falando de rosas? Um calafrio percorreu o corpo da ruiva e ela levantou-se de supetão, jogando a capa por cima da camisola negra que cobria pouca parte do seu corpo branco.

Era de madrugada, e a pequena Weasley estava sem sono... havia dormido desde as seis da tarde até às três da manhã, e então encontrara o bilhete ao lado da sua cama. Abriu a porta com o máximo cuidado que pôde, e desceu as escadas correndo. Estava andando em direção a mulher gorda, quando uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem a "despertou":

- Gina!

- O que quer, Potter? – perguntou, sem virar-se.

- Você não pode sair do salão comunal... é contra as regras da esc...

- E quem é você para me falar de regras? – virou-se com a maior calma que pôde encontrar e olhou-o nos olhos verdes. Ele já estava a uma distância de um metro, e Gina apenas o olhou com ódio no olhar.

- Harry Potter! Seu ex-namorado, e o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Gina soltou uma risada seca e sarcástica, e sobretudo alta.

- Você apenas sobreviveu... coisa que eu acho que não devia ter acontecido! – de novo seus olhos atingiram uma tonalidade vermelha e perigosamente maléfica. – Se você é meu ex, é porque você não soube fazer certo... e ser o menino-que-sobreviveu, não lhe garante muito status... afinal, quem derrotou praticamente sozinho Lord Voldemort, foi Draco!

Passou pelo buraco do retrato, deixando um Harry Potter de queixo caído para trás.

Estava andando a quase meia hora e ainda não conseguira chegar aonde queria. Ela tinha que entrar em uma sala de aula no quarto andar, para abrir uma passagem que ela, só ela conhecia, e subir um lance de escadas para chegar ao ponto mais alto de Hogwarts. Entrou na sala e parou em frente ao quadro negro.

- Skepticism

Pronunciou aquilo e uma entrada abriu-se bem no meio do quadro negro, Gina pulou para dentro da passagem e olhou para trás a tempo de ver ela fechar-se as suas costas. Olhou para frente e admirou a vista de várias escadas se entrecruzando... ela não sabia se em outras salas ela poderia entrar nessa passagem, mas conseguira na sala do quarto andar, então sempre ia ali.

Começou a subir uma das escadas, e ela que antes estava tremulando, agora parecera se "acalmar", deixando a garota subir por suas costas. Quando Gina chegou ao final da escada, havia uma porta grossa de carvalho, que Gina abriu com força e vontade. Ao fechar a porta, voltou a olhar para frente... e seus olhos se encheram de água, vendo a coisa mais bela a sua frente...

Era um quarto, espetacular... ele era dourado, e havia detalhes prateados em todos os cantos possíveis. Era redondo, e no meio do quarto tinha uma cama ornamentada com ouro e prata, e coberta com uma colcha prata. A janela era grande (sem vidro), ia da metade da parede ao teto e rodeava metade do quarto. O chão era de pedra, exatamente como em todas as outras partes do castelo, mas havia um tapete cobrindo parte do chão... ele era um tapete persa, branco que contrastava com quase todas as partes do quarto. Mas o que mais impressionava Gina, era a vista maravilhosa que ela tinha lá de cima... cruzou o quarto e andou até a janela, praticamente se pendurando no corrimão dourado e prateado que tinha na murada da janela...

- Esse era o quarto de Dumbledore... – Gina ouviu alguém comentar às suas costas. – Os professores não quiseram passá-lo para Minerva... acharam-no muito pessoal! Mas eu acho, que na realidade ninguém sabe ao certo onde é o quarto de Dumbledore... proibiram os professores de virem até aqui, é por isso que eu venho! – não olhou para trás, mas ouviu o barulho da cama cedendo ao peso da pessoa.

- Eu o encontrei por acaso! – comentou ela, virando-se para encarar o garoto de cabelos loiros... – O que faz aqui as três da madrugada?

- O mesmo que você!

Gina odiava essas alusões ao que ela fazia, e ele parecia saber disso muito bem. Sentou-se ao lado dele... tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para os 4 candelabros do quarto, murmurando um feitiço e fazendo-os acenderem.

- E você por acaso sabe o que eu estou fazendo? – perguntou sem olhar para o rosto do loiro. Um vento forte adentrou no quarto, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos da garota.

Draco soltou uma risada longa e divertida.

- O mesmo que eu!

Gina o olhou rindo... como um Malfoy podia ser tão idiota daquele jeito?! Ele estava a olhando também, sorrindo... os únicos momentos em que ele era sincero, era quando estava com aquela Weasley pequena.

- Você é um idiota!

- Eu sei...

- Não... você não sabe! Você é muito idiota!

- Sim, eu sei!

- Mas... você é mais do que muito idiota!

- Ah, não! – disse ele dando um tapa na própria testa, como se estivesse preocupado. – Eu sou um grande idiota!

- Você não é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço!

- Você não é a Ginevra Weasley que eu conheço!

Caíram então, em completo silêncio... dando para ouvir as batidas aceleradas dos corações, e as respirações descompassadas.

- Draco Malfoy, mas me chame de Draco! – disse Malfoy, quebrando o silêncio e estendendo uma das mãos em direção a Gina.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou confusa.

- Começando de novo...

Gina ficou uns segundos olhando para a mão estendida de Malfoy, para depois olhá-lo nos olhos divertida.

- Ginevra Weasley, me chame de Gina! – disse, por fim segurando a mão de Malfoy.

Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos, enquanto Malfoy apertava a pequenina mão da ruiva. Gina desviou o olhar e quebrou o contato se levantando. Andou até o parapeito da janela e olhou a lua... cheia.

- Você é um bom ouvinte... e um bom amigo! – disse ela.

- O que? – perguntou o rapaz assustado, se levantando. – Amigo?

- Sim! – disse ela, virando-se para olhar nos olhos azuis do rapaz.

- Eu não tenho amigos... – disse ele para ela, com expressão carrancuda no rosto.

- Pois tem uma agora...

Draco mantinha seu olhar "Malfoy" no rosto, e procurava encarar os olhos de Gina, e transpassar a maior raiva que pudesse sentir, em seus olhos.

- Não adianta Malfoy... você não consegue me odiar! – disse ela rindo.

Mas ele não sorriu.

- E também... – disse ela andando em volta de Draco. - ... você nunca vai conseguir agüentar tanta raiva e dor no seu coração, e nunca vai conseguir transformá-lo em algo maior, Malfoy... algo poderoso, que você jamais viu!

- Eu nunca deixo a raiva e a dor no meu coração... ele sempre foi frio, sentimento algum jamais entrou dentro dele... até você aparecer! – disse ele simplesmente, enquanto a menina o rodeava, e ele mantinha os olhos no parapeito da janela, evitando olhar os olhos da garota, sabendo que eles deviam estar ardendo em chamas. Ela riu, uma risada pesada e gutural, terrivelmente assustadora.

- O que há aí dentro, Malfoy? – perguntou ela inocentemente... colocando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito de Draco.

- Coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas que acho melhor você ainda não saber... – disse ele, por fim pegando Gina pelos ombros e fazendo-a parar... ele encarou os olhos dela, e como prevera, seus olhos estavam queimando.

Malfoy apenas sentiu os músculos de Gina relaxarem e a cabeça dela tombar para frente, as pernas ficaram moles, e ele instintivamente a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama. Ela estava ardendo em febre.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, demorando para reconhecer onde estava. O lugar estava iluminado pela luz do sol, e ela conseguiu ver o teto alto e dourado do quarto onde estava. Sentiu que algo apertava sua mão, então olhou ainda zonza para sua mão que estava apoiada na barriga, e então olhou para o lado...

O loiro estava dormindo, e segurava a mão de Gina fortemente, parecia estar numa posição desconfortável, e tinha uma expressão conturbada no rosto. Ela tentou puxar a mão com delicadeza para evitar acordá-lo. Draco levantou assustado.

- Você tá bem? Tá se sentindo tonta? Quer alguma coisa? Tá com febre?

- Espera... calma... calma... o que houve?

- Weasley, eu realmente não sei o que você tem! Mas se você não for a enfermaria, eu vou te carregar pra lá... porque eu juro que se ficar mais uma noite acordado pra olhar você dormir feito um anjo, eu vou te matar com as minhas próprias mãos! – disse ele arfando.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy... pode dormir! Juro que não vou lhe acordar... acho que não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo! – disse ela... era Domingo, e ela não iria perder o Domingo olhando para a cara de Harry Potter, ou para o olhar inquisitório de Ronald Weasley, nem mesmo para a expressão preocupada de Hermione Granger.

- Então tá! – disse ele, apenas deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro.

Gina sentiu um impulso de ir até a porta, girou o trinco, mas nada aconteceu... girou de novo e nada aconteceu, murmurou um feitiço e mesmo assim nada aconteceu.

- Ok... – disse ela com pânico na voz. – Acho que terei que quebrar minha promessa... Draco estamos ferrados!

- Desde quando me chama de Draco? Desde quando estamos ferrados? – perguntou ele com a voz abafada por causa do travesseiro.

- A menos que você estivesse bêbado ontem a noite, foi como me pediu que eu o chamasse... e estamos ferrados, porque a porta não quer abrir!

Draco não deu a mínima e continuou com a tentativa de dormir. Ou melhor, com a tentativa frustrada de dormir... pois logo uma ruiva persistente subiu em cima da cama e começou a cutucá-lo.

- Não adianta, Weasley... não vou levantar para ensinar você a mandar feitiçozinhos em direção a maldita porta que está provavelmente emperrada...

- Vai sim! – disse ela, raivosa... subindo em cima dele e arrancando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça dele.

- Ah, qual é? – perguntou mal humorado.

- Se eu não posso sair daqui, você não pode dormir...

- Okay! – disse ele, invertendo as posições e ficando em cima de Gina. – Então eu vou ter mesmo que levantar para abrir a maldita porta?

- Sim! E pode por favor sair de cima de mim?

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Não estou em cima de você! – disse se levantando e andando até a porta... tentou aproximadamente três feitiços diferentes e nada, mas que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Sim, estamos completamente ferrados! – disse ela com pânico visível na voz. E então seus olhos tomaram uma tonalidade laranjada, e uma gaveta embaixo da cama abriu com força, assustando a garota que soltou um grito.

- Calma, é só uma gaveta! – disse Draco ajoelhando-se perto da gaveta e retirando de dentro dela um papel, estranho...

- Me dê isso! – disse ela, e ao dizer isso o papel voou até a garota, como se o vento o estivesse entregando a ela. – Hum... – olhou apreensiva para Draco que deu de ombros.

_"Sairão quando a lição for aprendida_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Gina finalizou a leitura do bilhete e ele se desfez em chamas. Ela olhou com lágrimas nos olhos para Draco.

- Era uma armadilha! – disse ela.

* * *

**N/A:**_Skepticism: O mesmo que 'ceticismo' em inglês. A razão pela qual esse é o feitiço que abre a passagem para chegar à torre dourada, é que muitos são céticos com que diz respeito ao quarto de Dumbledore ser tão magnífico e poderoso quanto o próprio._

_Desscuuuulpem a demora pra postar novo cap, galera... mas é que tá acontecendo muuuuita coisa na minha vida.  
Espero que entendam!!!!!!_

_Obrigada.  
_**Desih.**


End file.
